Greeting cards with surprise messages have for many decades been extremely popular and of course the great majority of these surprise messages take the form of the written word.
There is another category of surprise message cards that instead of providing humor with the written word provide instead amusement by some physical movement such as card portions that move outwardly toward the receiver when opened.
Another form of surprise movement activated upon opening by the card receiver is disclosed in my co-pending reissue application U.S. Ser. No. 619,746 based upon my U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,160. In that application and the earlier patent a greeting card is shown with a rupturable confetti package activated by the giver so that when opened by the receiver spews confetti about providing the receiver not only with surprise but with harmless amusement.
In my prior card, the confetti packet consisted of a single relatively heavy cup-shaped plastic sheet with a bubble in its central area that was adhered to the inside of one of the card leaves. While this card achieved a significant degree of commercial success, the relatively heavy plastic bubble was difficult to fracture by the adhesive and therefore required a contact mastic adhesive, of the type manufactured by 3-M Corporation of Minneapolis, Minn. This type of contact adhesive is difficult to apply in the manufacturing process and requires a protective layer to prevent its premature adherence to the other side of the card before desired by the giver.
The plastic confetti package, the contact adhesive and the protective layer increase the cost of my prior confetti card and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lower cost surprise confetti greeting card that functions in an improved manner and is easier to manufacture.